Off Elsewhere
is the debut episode of Stranded. It was written by and first aired in February 2018. Synopsis A group of people from the Fantendoverse end up in the RTAverse following a few portals opening that bring them to the other universe. Unsure of what to do, they band together to find out where they are and what's going on. Transcript A large stadium is shown, with a raucous crowd. A commentator is heard. :Commentator: It's a deadlock right now here at Super Bowl LII... the Cincinnati Bengals are close to breaking that deadlock. They're on the 1... The camera shows the Bengals quarterback, looking at a woman over in the front row. The woman closes her eyes and nods at him. :Quarterback: Hut! The quarterback grabs the ball and runs into the mayhem. Realising running won't work, he leaps over the pile-up in front of him. :Commentator: Richardson leaps... Richardson squeezes his eyes shut. The crowd falls silent. The woman has her hands over her mouth. Richardson opens his eyes as he realises he's cleared the pile-up. His face lights up as he lands in the end zone and scores the winning touchdown. The crowd is still silent for a few seconds, but then erupts in cheers. :Commentator: Ike Richardson! Ike Richardson! Bengals touchdown! Super Bowl champions! Ike leaps around the end zone before being tackled by his teammates, who join in his celebration. Ike then picks the woman up from the crowd, who then joins in on the celebration. :Woman: That was awesome! :Ike: Thanks, LaKisha! The two kiss as Ike goes to the center of the field, where the celebration properly starts. :Commentator: Ike Richardson, Tristan York, Jericho Rodriguez... Those three have all had sensational seasons. Jericho's record 10 forced fumble-game, Ike's double somersault touchdown against the Patriots, Tristan breaking 8 tackles in one run... These three have been paramount towards the Bengals success. They've done what the Patriots couldn't all those years ago. They've gone 19-0! Ike cheers with his teammates as LaKisha looks on, smiling. ---- A rather cluttered room is seen, with multiple sketches on the walls. A TV is shown, where the Super Bowl is being broadcast. A woman is shown watching the TV, as she reaches for a cup of soda. :Woman: Knew it. The woman puts her feet up on the table, where there is a university ID with "Junko Hashimoto" on it. :Junko: Jesus, I need a way to spice up today. Junko takes a bite out of a pizza before noticing a piece of paper. :Junko: Oh yeah, I need to work on my assignment. Junko rolls her eyes as she puts her head back and a telekinetic force sends a pencil over to the paper and draws something out. :Junko: Thank got for weird genes. Junko watches the celebrations, as it is shown that Ike has won Super Bowl MVP award. She then raises her eyebrows as she continues watching. She then pushes back too far and gasps, before it shows her brain, which flashes brightly before Junko disappears from her room. ---- A man is seen waking up in an alley. He gets up and looks around. :Man: Is travelling through an interdimensional portal meant to knock you out? The man shakes his head. He then hears two people talking as he looks behind him. The two people then spot him and run at him. :Man: Oh, for the love of- The man gets into a fighting stance as he swings a punch at one of the people and they are knocked out instantly. He throws a series of punches at the other person, who seems to be able to take more. However, the man nails them with a haymaker and as a result, they are also knocked out. He then looks over the two, both very dazed. :Man: Welcome to the fucking gauntlet- The man then hears slow clapping. He turns around to see a woman completely in white, save for a red tie and black gloves. :Woman: Bravo, Larry. The man raises his eyebrows. :Man: How do you know my name? The woman smirks. :Woman: Just a hunch, y'know? :Larry: You definitely don't know anything else? :Woman: What, besides the fact that you're from Iqaluit, you can reach as far as 88 inches, you were an FBA, FBB and FBC champion, your boxing trunks and gloves are green, you wear Air Jordans in the ring and you knocked out five guys in one pay-per-view? Nah, I don't know anything else. Larry appears alarmed by the woman's knowledge, as she puts her hand out. :Woman: Donna Fitzpatrick. Larry reluctantly shakes Donna's hand. :Larry: So... where am I? :Donna: San Francisco. Larry nods as Donna shows him around the city. ---- Ike and LaKisha are seen entering a hotel room, holding hands as Ike kicks the door shut. The two start to kiss as they fall onto the bed. :Ike: How does it feel making out with a Super Bowl champ? :LaKisha: It feels... exciting. The two smile at each other as Ike takes his hoodie off and LaKisha kicks her boots off as they then lie side by side. :Ike: Why are your eyes violet? I think I've asked before, but I forgot. :LaKisha: In my family, it means you have superhuman abilities. My mom and dad never had them, neither did my siblings, but I wound up with them anyhow. Ike nods. He then feels an unusual feeling on his arm. He looks down to see a vine coming from LaKisha's hand. :Ike: Is that normal? LaKisha looks down to see the vine herself. She appears surprised herself as it snaps back into her body. :LaKisha: Sorry about that. She chuckles nervously as the two look at each other. Later that night is shown, with the two asleep, as LaKisha starts turning violently. It's then shown that she is having a vision of waking up with Ike in an unusual warehouse. She then wakes up and looks down at him. :LaKisha: The hell? Was that some other dimension? LaKisha shakes her head as she goes back to sleep, thinking about the vision she just received. ---- Junko is seen waking up in a warehouse, shaking her head. :Junko: Jesus, that was a tough landing. Junko looks around, seeing nothing in the warehouse. :Junko: Who the hell rents a warehouse if they don't even use it? Junko then spots something coming into the warehouse, which is shown to be Ike and LaKisha in bed, with their clothes spread all over. Junko raises her eyebrows as she goes over to them and taps LaKisha on the shoulder. :Junko: You alright? LaKisha slowly opens her eyes. Junko appears blurry to her at first. :LaKisha: Ike, it's too early... LaKisha turns to see Ike sleeping next to her. She appears confused as it becomes clear that they aren't alone. LaKisha starts screaming, which wakes Ike up. :Ike: What? What's happening? Ike sees Junko and he appears surprised, but not as shocked as LaKisha is. :Junko: She alright? :Ike: Yeah, she just has to have some anti-depressants. Ike gets a box and takes a pill out. He gives the pill to LaKisha, who is now quivering underneath the covers. He and Junko then see Donna at the doorway of the warehouse. :Donna: Nice of you three to join us. Ike and Junko look at each other, confused. LaKisha's quivering becomes more violent. :Junko: What the hell are we doing here? :Donna: You'll find out in due time. Donna smiles as Junko and Ike appear uneasy. Larry then enters the warehouse. :Larry: This is your "lair"? You ain't got shit in here! :Donna: Look, Larry, I can explain. I just bought this lot. :Junko: Say what?! :Donna: No, not you! This area! :Junko: Oh. :Donna: Anyway! Let me just explain why you guys are here. Donna clears her throat. :Donna: There's a lot of vigilantes in this world, but we don't quite have any who work up here in San Fran. I'm hoping you guys can be those heroes that we need. The trio raise their eyebrows. :Donna: ...It's best to start getting acquainted. Donna steps out awkwardly as Junko, Ike and Larry look at each other. :Junko: Junko Hashimoto. :Ike: Ike Richardson. Junko and Larry then look at Ike in an unusual way. :Junko: The Super Bowl MVP? :Larry: The dude who dunked over LeBron in brutal fashion? :Ike: Yeah, that's me. The girl beneath the covers is my girlfriend LaKisha Young. :Larry: Why is she hiding, though? :Ike: She has agoraphobia that can be set off by the smallest of things. And depression. :Larry: Huh. Larry then scratches his head. :Larry: I'm Larry Washington. Heavyweight juggernaut. :Ike: Didn't you go through five guys or something in one night? :Larry: Hell yeah, bro! I'm an unstoppable machine when I get going! :Ike: Alright then. :Junko: We should probably check out the city once's LaKisha's recovered. The other two nod as they wait for LaKisha to rebuild her confidence. ---- ''Junko and Larry are seen walking through San Francisco. :Junko: Yo, boxers go all over the place, right? :Larry: Yeah, but I never came here. I've been in Oracle before but that's in Oakland. Larry points in the direction of the Bay Bridge. :Larry: Which is way over there. Junko nods. She then suddenly stops and looks down an alley. :Larry: You alright? Junko squints her eyes as someone is flung against a wall with considerable force. It is shown they are holding a sniper rifle as Junko continues walking with Larry. :Larry: The hell was that about? :Junko: Telekinesis. Junko demonstrates her powers to Larry by causing a car to spin out into a crossroad, causing havoc and a rather large pile-up. :Junko: I could make it worse with pyrokinesis, but we'd get in shit. Larry raises his eyebrows. :Larry: I think causing the pile-up intentionally gets you in trouble anyway. Especially if they know who did it. :Junko: Oh, please! It could've been anyone with powers like mine! Junko then spots a burger restaurant and runs to it. Before he recommends Junko to stop, Larry spots news vans heading to the scene of the pile-up. :Larry: Oh boy. Larry then looks back at Junko. :Larry: Wait up! Larry runs towards Junko as the scene gets more chaotic behind them. ---- LaKisha is seen in a cafe, waiting for Ike. Her eyes dart nervously around the cafe and starts panicking. LaKisha then hallucinates that the walls are closing in on her and that people are slowly and slowly crowding up on her. Her breathing becomes even heavier as she curls up into a ball. :Ike: LaKisha! Ike's voice instantly snaps LaKisha back into reality. :Ike: You alright? LaKisha shakes her head, with tremendous fear in her eyes. :LaKisha: This place terrifies me! I don't know where we are! Everyone's got huge eyes! I don't know what people will think of my powers! Ike appears very worried as he sees LaKisha's heart beating visibly through her chest and the fear in her eyes worsens. Ike hugs her in an attempt to calm her down as she breaks down into a flood of tears. :Ike: As long as I'm here, Kish, you'll be fine. :LaKisha: T-t-thank y-you. LaKisha hugs Ike back very hard as she seems to calm down a bit. They then hear a woman in the booth behind them speak up. :Woman: Trust me... Ike and LaKisha look to the woman who tilts her head back to reveal herself as Krystal Pérez. :Krystal: ...You're more than going far here if you've got superpowers. LaKisha lets out an ear-piercing scream that jumps Ike, Krystal and everyone else in the cafe. The camera then cuts away to the restaurant Larry and Junko are in, the former of whom hear LaKisha's scream. Larry raises his eyebrows. :Larry: Did you hear that? Junko has headphones in and is eating a burger as loudly as she can. She pulls one headphone out. :Junko: Huh? Larry shakes his head as the camera cuts back to Ike, LaKisha and Krystal. LaKisha stops screaming as both Ike and Krystal spot her heart racing more than it likely should. :Krystal: Oh god, she's petrified. The camera then shows LaKisha's lungs, which seem to have taken heavy damage from the screaming and a broken rib. LaKisha's pupils then dilate as she collapses to the floor. :Krystal: I think she needs to go to the hospital. I can take her if you want. :Ike: I should come too. She can't live without me. :Krystal: Luckily for you, my car's a three-seater. Ike and Krystal pick LaKisha up as they go out to the street. Krystal pulls her car keys out of her pocket as the lights flash on a Ferrari. Ike whistles. :Ike: How much was that?! :Krystal: Got it for free when my dad got killed. Ike nods, impressed, before his face goes to confusion. :Ike: Wait- :Krystal: Come on, let's get going already! Ike and Krystal get in the car, with LaKisha being placed in between them as they head off to the hospital. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Subpages Category:2018 Category:Transcript